1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a folder type mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
Folder type mobile terminals have become widely used due to a number of advantages associated with them. One such advantage is that a folder type mobile terminal can accommodate a large display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), making it easier to view information displayed to a user via the display. For example, newly developed dual display folder type mobile terminals which have a display mounted not only on an inner side of the folders, but also on an outer side thereof are becoming increasingly popular.
FIG. 1A is a schematic perspective view of a related art folder type mobile terminal. FIG. 1B is a schematic disassembled perspective view of a related art folder of a folder type mobile terminal. FIG. 2 is a schematic sectional view of the related art folder of FIGS. 1A and 1B.
A related art folder type mobile terminal as shown in FIG. 1A includes a main body 200, and a folder 100 rotatably attached to the main body 200. The related art folder of a mobile terminal as shown in FIG. 1B, includes an upper cover 102, which forms an outer surface of the terminal, and a lower cover 104, which engages with the upper cover 102. A hinge portion 116 connects the folder to a body of the terminal (not shown). An LCD module 106 is installed between the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104, and has a sub LCD 108 at the front surface thereof, a main LCD (not shown) at the rear surface thereof, and a receiver 110 at one side thereof A transparent window 120 is provided in the upper cover 102 for viewing information displayed on a display portion 128 of the sub LCD 108. To minimize thickness of the folder, only the portion of the folder in which the transparent window 120 is installed protrudes from the folder.
That is, the upper cover 102 is provided with an opening portion 122 in order to view information displayed on the sub LCD 108 through the transparent window 120. A rib 124 for mounting the transparent window 120 is formed at an edge of the opening portion 122, and a protrusion portion 126 is formed at a periphery of the opening portion 122. A lower surface of the rib 124 and an upper surface of the sub LCD 108 maintain a constant gap in order to prevent the sub LCD 108 from being damaged by contact with the rib 124.
However, in the conventional art folder, because the area where the transparent window 120 of the upper cover 102 is attached protrudes, an external impact which may be applied when, for example, the terminal is dropped, will frequently be applied to the protrusion portion 126, causing the protrusion portion 126 to be deformed, and the sub LCD 108 to be damaged. More particularly, if, as shown in FIG. 3, an external force F1 is applied to an upper surface of the protrusion portion 126, the rib 124 where the transparent window 120 is mounted is bent downward. The rib 124 comes into contact with the upper surface of the sub LCD 108, thus damaging the sub LCD 108.